Forum:HELP !!
Ok most people will probally say no but... i was wondering when i get borderlands (most probaly christmas time) if anyone will help me through the game... give me a few guns... or i could show you the duplication glitch, (yes i am sad.. i know the glitch and have not got the game).. and yeh just wondering if anyone would help me.. when i get the game... and the character i will choose when i get the game is MORDECIA !! :this game isnt hard, like at all, guns are easy to find, most high lvls come in your games and drop a zillion modded guns now a days anyways, trust me itll be more fun playin through it normally than boosting through it ::Yeah I've never understood why people would want to be run through games like this...what the hell is the point of the game if you never really actually play it? LOL - Effedup 19:14, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::The game loses some of its fun when you power level through it. You'll get no challenge early on. I've found that playing alone or with one close friend has been the best. The few times I've played online with a group of people I don't know I've gotten frustrated by certain players grabbing every gun and item dropped or found without caring about the other players in the group. As a hunter its frustrating watching a tank or a siren grab every sniper rifle or pistol they see. User:Agent519 :::: It ain't like Borderlands is actually that hard. If anything, I wish they'd ramp the difficulty up some. I played my highest character co-op from scratch with a friend, and except for some stuff in the very beginning of playthrough 1, we pretty much breezed through the game. PLaythrough 2 is even more of a joke, nothing can really put a hurting on us. I think the hardest thing I've fought so far is Mothrakk, and that wasn't even because of the difficulty, but because I would get impatient, take risks, and get my ass killed for it. I play on PC, so I haven't been able to play Zombie Island of Dr. Ned yet...but I hope it's more difficult. To the OP...just play the game the right way, you're really cheating yourself if you don't. - Effedup ::::: Sorry, but Zombie Island is even easier, especially if you are playing as the soldier. The zombies just can't compete with the turret. You drop it and stand back to bat cleanup. Nobody shoots at you or gets behind cover, so it is just a fish-in-a-barrel thing. (Actually, there is a zombie that throws an explosive barrel at you, but it's easy enough to shoot him and make it explode.) I still thought it was a lot of fun, but mainly because it has a lot of humor in it. As for the original question: I've never been good at making it through games like Crackdown, GTA4, Fallout 3, Batman:AA, etc., without a walkthrough by my side, but Borderlands was my first. I never looked at this site until I was done the first time, though I did learn a few things I missed when I did check in. BTW, I played as the hunter the first time, and the soldier is much easier because of the turret. 23:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Nah, I find the Hunter is easier than the Soldier, even if he has the turret. The revolvers and sniper rifles do way more damage per shot, and try finding a combat rifle with an elemental multiplier higher than x1. As a Hunter, I run in where others fear to tread. :) Pdboddy 13:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Definitely play the game the first time through "legit." You will have way more fun. Boost your second (third and/or fourth) character type and trade/dupe rare weapons/mods with other players once you hit lvl 48 (most good weapons are required lvl 48 anyway). I'll be happy to dupe you any rare (and legit) weapon/mod (and I have a bunch) that I have. I'm on XBL under the same gamertag --> Bipolarattorney 22:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Games just plain easy until u finish the second playthrough but even after that its not to hard... any really chances are if someone gave u a rare item you wouldnt ve able to equip it for awile and by the time u finaly can...you will more then likely find something better. Imo play the game through on ur own dont get ran through it, its just more fun that way ::::::::: Don't know why everyone's tabbing to reply, but I'll join the fun. As already stated, play the game to play the game, I find that people who get help from their higher leveled friends always find a way to put down the game for being too easy, when it's their own faults. A part of the addictive nature of games is the challenge, if you get rid of the challenge then you've gotten rid of the fun (it might not seem like it when you get frustrated cause a boss has killed you 4 or 5 times and seems no matter what you do he won't die, but this keeps you going at him trying to figure out how exactly to do it, you're irritated, but you're having fun). ::IMOHO no one has beaten the game until they (the player) has completed two playthroughs with each character. each has its own skill set that evolves differently as the player comes to understand its nuances. the game allows you to reapportion skill points at any new-u. an understanding of the missions is one thing and implementing a strategy based upon your and your character's strengths is quite another. i would suggest to the original poster that you dedicate your "chosen one" mordecai as an online/multiplayer and play all characters (mordecai included) in single player as this will improve your understanding of the game, i e economy, shoot-move-communicate, and who needs what weapon when. as for guns, half the fun of the game is digging into every red and silver box and killing everything in sight looking for them. enjoy your christmas present! whether you get a buddy boost is a personal preference. i would say that would compare perilously close to swimming with sand sharks with the coast guard as a lifeguard, but to each his/her own. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 06:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::"IMOHO no one has beaten the game until they (the player) has completed two playthroughs with each character." My God man, that's a lot of playtime lol...I'm barely at the end of my second playthrough and I'm already jonesing for some new scenery in a big way. Dammit I wish Zombie Island would come out on PC already ARGGGGH!!!!! >.< - Effedup ::::Here²! and if you want new scenery (after reading Effedup's page) try using special ability on brick and lileth {yes, a shallow gag at best, but its late}. it seems its going to take that long (game x2 x4) for me to find an orion and a penetrator even with +2 find rare items scavmod. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 08:37, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have two versions of the Orion, one over 600 dmg and the other over 700. If you are on XBL, let me know if you would like to dupe/trade. Same gamertag -->Bipolarattorney 19:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC)